Waging War
by Izabelle Carstairs
Summary: Is it really him? Is this all true? If it is, then how had this all happened? Magnus Bane had no idea how it happened. It was like he just magically showed up in his front door and everything changed. For good or for worse. Preview: Magnus Bane was shock to see a person whom he would have not thought he would ever see again. After all, he has been dead for some years now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters in this story are owned by Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

_**Magnus Bane**_

_Magnus Bane_ was in his room intently reading the book Tessa had given him when he had heard a knock at the door. He went to attend it but when he had opened the door, no one was there. Thinking that he must have just imagined it he started walking back to his room, that is until the knocking began again. Now he was definitely sure that he had not imagined that. He went back to the door and opened it, but once again, No one. He was about to close the door but then a hand had pushed before it has closed. Looking up Magnus Bane was shock to see a person whom he would have not thought he would ever see again. After all, he has been dead for some years now. In fact, Magnus had watched the woman he love and his parabatai mourn over his death.

_"Magnus."_

The person had said, clearly it was a boy. He looks like he was around 17 or 18 years old. He was wearing some sort of a victorian suit, a white shirt, a coat and brown trousers matched with a pair of black boots. He had jet black hair and eyes that are as blue as the ocean._ I must be dreaming. He- He's dead._ Magnus thought. Magnus knew it. The boy really was dead. Or so he thought he was. He had watched him sacrifice a lot for the woman he loved. He saw how the boy painfully watched over his parabatai who was slowly dying from demon poison. How he married the only woman he had ever shown love in his entire life. How he had kids and named one of them after his parabatai and the other after a female character of a book he and his wife loves. But time is cruel, He slowly aged and though his blue eyes never lost it's wonderful color, it was odd seeing him grow older and have gray hair while his wife stayed young and beautiful.

_"Who are you?!"_

He could not actually believe what was he seeing, so that was the first words Magnus uttered to the boy. The boy shrugged and looked down. He was nervous, or so it seems like he was. The boy looked up but Magnus was not expecting him to be wearing a smirk, the boy spoke,

_"Funny, I remember clearly, you said that you would not forget me."_

Of course! How could Magnus forget that handsome blue-eyed shadowhunter whom he had help. He had not meant to say that he did not know the boy, what he meant was he was not sure who the boy is. The boy spoke again,

_"Magnus, I do not know what is happening. I am clearly in a different era. What year is it?" He spoke slowly._

_"2008."_

The boy gasped, _"Then. . . I should be dead by now, shouldn't I?!"_ There was silence, but then he spoke again,_ "Or maybe, Biting vampires had it's perks and it had allowed me to lived longer than I should have!"_

_"Do not be silly. There is no such thing, Will Herondale."_

Magnus finally recollecting himself smiled. And the boy did the same thing. He clapped his hands and said,

_"Ah. So the warlock do remember me."_

Magnus nodded and invited the boy, Will, to come inside. He move farther from the door so that Will could come in. They were both silent. Questions ran through their heads. How was this possible? Is he really alive? How is Tessa? Is she with Jem? There were more and more but one stood out from Will and him being himself thinking it was such an important matter broke the silent and asked,

_"Magnus, If I may ask, why are you dressed like that? It is very displeasing to the eye. Has something happened to you? Are you alright?"_

Laughing, Magnus replied, _"You have missed on a lot of things Will, do you have the time?"_

_"Apparently, I do. Is that glitters in your hair, Magnus?"_

_"Yes. Yes it is. Now go sit there and I shall make some tea."_

_"No need, thank you."_ They walked to the couch and sat. And Will began to tell how he ended up at Magnus' porch. _"Right now, the only thing I would want to know is how had this happened. The last thing I remembered was Jem playing the violin, Tessa by side and then darkness came to me but when I woke, I was in this place called, Taki's. People we're looking at me strangely. The women, not that I am complaining, was wearing very tight and short clothes, and the men we're not wearing coats but rather some shirts that read, 'GAMER GEEK' and that was when I knew that something was wrong."_

_"Well I actually thi-"_ Magnus was interrupted when there was another knock at the door. _"Seriously?! Who is this now? Oh lemme guess, James?"_ Of course he was being sarcastic and is pertaining to Will's son, James. He walked to the door and opened it. Then revealed another boy, although Magnus was quite sure that he is related to the other Herondale. It was not the son, but rather the great great grandson, Jace Herondale. _"Jace! How perfect." _Magnus said.

_"Well, hello to you too, my parabatai's ex."_ Magnus froze. He need not to remember possibly one of the greatest mistakes that he had made - breaking up with Alec Lightwood. He was stunned but rolled his eyes at the blonde boy.

_"No need to remind me, Lightwood. What do you want?"_

_"I am here to tell you that you should talk to Alec. He's not really doing well. I blame you."_ He says bluntly.

_"Magnus? Who was it? Is it really James?"_ Will joked walking towards Magnus. He was laughing but stopped to stare at the boy at the door._ "Oh. You're not James. That's too bad. If I am hearing right, a descendant of Lightworm?"_

_"Oh! Magnus. That was fast! You replace my parabatai over this? This still stuck in Victorian era dude? How your standards went low. And for your information, I am only Lightwood by name. I was adopted."_ He answered emphasising the word 'wood'.

_"How dare you insult my pride. Magnus? Replace his parabatai? What is this imbecile talking about?"_

_"Woah hold up. Will is not my boyfriend. And Jace, this is your great great great grandfather. William Herondale."_

* * *

So, hello. This is actually my first time to use ff and hopefully, not the last. I don't know if I should make this a story or a multi-chapter one shot. By the way, English is not my first language so sorry if there are any errors :)

I hope you liked it! :) xx_ Izzy  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Disclaimer: All characters in this story are owned by Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

_**Jace Lightwood**_

**Jace Lightwood** is a not so patient parabatai especially when it comes to training. Shadowhunters are expected to train each day to develop their abilities to hunt and kill demons. Jace has been waiting for hours now for Alexander Lightwood, his parabatai who happens to be Magnus Bane's ex lover, but Jace was through waiting so he decided to look for Alec. Eventually he did find him and boy was he angry when he saw his parabatai holding up his phone, calling no other than his ex lover and then hanging up whenever Magnus answers. It's been this way for quite a while now. Jace deciding it has to end walked right up to Alec, picked up his phone and threw it towards the wall.

_"Jace! You just threw my phone at the wall! What the hell is your problem?!" _Alec exclaimed running towards his phone.

_"Alec you are so caught up with your love life that you forgot that we we're supposed to be training today!" _Jace answered.

_"I know but that doesn't give you the right to break my phone!?"_

_"Actually it does. You've been on that phone for hours now instead of training. It's for the good that I broke your phone."_

_"But I just recently bought this phone, you dumbass!"_ Jace already bored with their conversation that he just casually answered, _"Okay okay let me make it up to you, I'll go to Magnus's house and I'll talk to him. You better be ready for training when I get back." _Alec not actually listening to Jace kept on babbling how Jace broke his new phone, and even if he did heard him, Jace already had sprinted out the room and was off to disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

_At Magnus Bane's_

Jace walked to the door and knocked. He waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually just a second then door opened and Magnus Bane appeared at the door looking psyched to see him. _"Jace! How perfect." _Magnus said.

_"Well, hello to you too, my parabatai's ex."_

_"No need to remind me, Lightwood. What do you want?"_

_"I am here to tell you that you should talk to Alec. He's not really doing well. I blame you."_ Jace answers bluntly.

_"Magnus? Who was it? Is it really James?"_ A boy joked, he looked a lot like Alec but instead of wearing modern clothing he seemed to be wearing coats and boots which made Jace snicker silently. It's so far from Halloween, this guy must be out of his mind. _"Oh. You're not James. That's too bad. If I am hearing right, a descendant of Lightworm?" _Wow! Magnus' new guy just called me descendant of a fucking Lightworm. He really is out of his mind., Jace thought.

_"Oh! Magnus. That was fast! You replace my parabatai over this? This still stuck in Victorian era dude? How your standards went low. And for your information, I am only Lightwood by name. I was adopted."_

_"How dare you insult my pride. Magnus? Replace his parabatai? What is this imbecile talking about?"_

_"Woah hold up, Herondale. Will is not my boyfriend. And Jace, this is your great great great grandfather. William Herondale. Have some respect."_

_"He's my what!?" _Said both Herondales trying to process what Magnus had just spoke. Magnus smirked.

"_Surely you must be joking. That is not a funny joke. I mean, I look nothing like him." _Will said.

"_No I'm quite sure you're related. You coming in, blondie? I'll explain everything inside." _Magnus spoke walking towards the sala talking like it was something usual that a boy from the victorian era comes back to life and meet his children's great great grandchildren. Jace clearly dumbfounded just nodded and went inside while a hesitant Will followed. They all sat there just like a while ago but now there was some awkward silence and both herondales was glaring at each other. Even though he was enjoying Will and Jace's glares, Magnus decided it was time to tell the tale. _"Alright then, Stop your glaring. I'll tell the story. Will, well remember how you and Tessa had James and Lucy?"_

"_Of course I did, how could I not remember the best things that had happened in my life. I wou-"_

"_Blah,Blah,Blah What does this have to do with us, Mags?" _Jace interrupted.

"_What is your problem?!" _Will shouted at Jace.

"_Shut it, I ain't talking to you." _Jace replied casually.

"_Jace, don't start. If you really wanna know how you two are related you need to cooperate. Now, you two will only talk if I ask you a question, other than that, shut it." _Magnus said sounding really annoyed now. Will and Jace both nodded so Magnus continued, _"Alright then, James had his son, Owen and Owen had his son, Marcus, and had Stephen, and then Stephen had Jace."_

"_Are you sure?" _Will asked still not believing anything.

"_Yes I am sure! I'll show you a proof" _Magnus exclaimed, walking up the stairs, to his room and took the Herondale family tree. He went down again and threw the family tree illustration at the table. _"There." _Jace looked at it, and realized, Will Herondale, the copy of Tale of Two Cities, it belonged to him. But if he was the person he said that he was, why was he here? shouldn't he be dead already?

"_You have Tessa's book? Why do you have that? Have you seen her? How about Jem?" _Jace eyes widened, he had not meant to say that out loud. Tessa? Jem? Who are these people? Is he related to him too? _"Hello? Are you still there lad?"_

"_I need to go." _Jace not being able to handle the fact that he met a real herondale, someone his blood, the grandfather of his grandfather, the was only family he has, ran outside not caring about Magnus' shout for him to come back and Will's constant nagging about how he could not believe that he had met his descendant. He just ran. All the way back to the institute, where a furious Alec awaits him.

* * *

I am 100% SORRY, it took such a long time for me to upload this, I just wasn't confident about this chapter. I feel like nothing can level up to the first one I uploaded. Oh well. Enjoy! (I sincerely hope you did) Sorry if there's any typographical and grammatical errors, I'm really sleepy and I didn't have anytime to double check for errors. R&R! It means a LOT. thanks for all those btw! you guys are fabulous. :) xx Izzy


End file.
